


Just Like That

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: “Mmm, yes. Keep going. Keep going. Yeah. Just like that.” David sighed heavily, he was so happy. He couldn’t believe this was his life.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557733
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Olive, you are a wonderful human being. This fandom is lucky to have you, and I'm very thankful for you. 
> 
> *****
> 
> Sadly... the title is not from a Ben Platt song... I'm just as disappointed as you are.

********************

“Mmm, yes. Keep going. Keep going. Yeah. Just like that.” David sighed heavily, he was so happy. He couldn’t believe this was his life.

“Yes, Patrick. I love that. God, you’re so good at that.”

“Okay, David. You have to stop. Someone could walk in any minute and they would not understand why you’re _moaning_ in the middle of the store.”

“What? This is fucking perfect. You’re doing such a good job. Please don’t stop.”

“David, seriously. No one should be this happy about setting up a new display of products.”

“Ugh, it’s not just the new display. It’s also, ya know… watching you set it up.”

“Really, David?” Patrick deadpanned. Then a smirk crossed his face, “How much of your response right now is for the display, and how much for me?”

“87%...” David said as he sauntered closer to his boyfriend, that lopsided grin peeking through.

“Are you going to get more specific about if its 87% me or 87% the display?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question…” David whispered, as he walked past Patrick and gently caressed the new, beautiful display of wood-wick candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the beautiful patrons of the Rosebudd for making it less scary to post my words!


End file.
